tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TMNT: Deviations
[[Datei:TMNT Dev 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT: Deviations]]Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Deviations'' ist eine Comicepisode aus der Oneshot-Miniserie ''Deviations'' von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 30. März 2016 * Ausgabe: TMNT: Deviations #1 * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow & Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Zach Howard *'zusätzliche Zeichnungen': Cory Smith *'Tuschierungsassistenz': Joylon Yates * Farben: Brittany Peer * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #21 * Nächstes Kapitel: - Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Die Dark TurtlesTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Donatello **Raphael **Michelangelo *Splinter/Hamato Yoshi **Tang Shen *Casey Jones (erwähnt) *Foot Clan **Shredder **Kitsune **Karai und Alopex *Old Hob und Slash *thumb|200px|"Für Casey"Purple Dragons **Arnold Jones **Brooklyn S. Bridge **Ferguson und Kid Kennedy *Savate Ninja (erwähnt) *Mafia **Lupo (erwähnt) *Street Phantoms (erwähnt) *Ghost Boys (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|160px|Was wäre gewesen, wenn...?Die Geschichte beginnt mit einem Vorwort, welches kurz die Ereignisse zusammenfasst, unter denen Casey vom Shredder schwer verletzt und Leonardo im darauffolgenden Kampf vom Foot gefangen genommen und durch Kitsunes Magie zum treuen Schergen des Shredders umgepolt wurde."City Fall" #1 und #2 Daraufhin stellt dieses Vorwort die Frage, was gewesen wäre, hätte der Shredder seinen hilflosen Gefangenen getötet und anstatt von nur einem alle vier Turtles in seine Gewalt gebracht... thumb|160px|left|RattenjagdDie Haupthandlung der Story beginnt mit einer Parallelsequenz, in der Splinter von seinen eigenen gehirngewaschenen Söhnen durch die Straßen der Stadt gejagt wird, nachdem die Turtles Old Hob gefangennehmen und ihn durch Folter die Information entlocken konnten, wo und wie sie ihren früheren Meister finden könnten. Hob hat ihnen seine Unterstützung versprochen, unter der Bedingung, dass die Turtles ihn mitnehmen sollten, damit er den "Spaß" persönlich mit ansehen kann. Und unter seiner Führung können die Turtles Splinter schließlich in die Enge treiben und machen sich bereit, ihn in die Knie zu zwingen, damit sie ihn dem Shredder (so dessen Befehl) lebendig ausliefern können. thumb|240px|Der schwerste Schmerz eines VatersSplinter wehrt sich notgedrungen, ist aber unwillig, seinen Söhnen Schaden zuzufügen, und sucht deshalb sein Heil in der Flucht. Die Turtles jedoch bleiben ihm dicht auf den Fersen, und als Splinter schließlich einen verzweifelten Versuch unternimmt, sich in die Abwasserkanäle zu flüchten, können sie ihn zu Boden schlagen. Splinter fleht sie noch an, den fremden, bösen Einfluss auf ihre Gedanken abzuschütteln, doch die Turtles schleudern ihm nur nackten Hohn und Verachtung ins Gesicht, bevor Michelangelo ihn mit seinen Nunchakus bewusstlos schlägt. thumb|left|240px|Dunkles RänkeschmiedenKurze Zeit später liefern die Turtles Splinter bei ihrem "Meister" ab und bieten ihm sogar an, dem Leben ihres Gefangenen ein Ende zu bereiten. Doch der Shredder lehnt dies - auch entgegen Kitsunes Einwände - ab, da er seine eigenen Pläne dafür hat, wie er das Ende seines "ewigen Feindes" in die Wege leiten will. Im Hintergrund indessen sehen Karai und Alopex diesen Geschehnissen zu; Alopex spricht Karais Unzufriedenheit darüber an, dass der Shredder sie bei ihrer Beförderung zum Chunin zugunsten der Turtles und gegen das Wohl des Clans übergangen hat,''Villains Micro-Series #5: Karai'' während Karai im Gegenzug Alopex's eigene Verbitterung gegen den Shredder aufzeigt, welche seit der sinnlosen Ermordung ihrer alten Familie in Alaska in ihr schwelt.''Villains Micro-Series #4: Alopex'' Und so beginnt Karai die Mutantin in ihren Plan, mit der sie diese Missstände endlich ändern möchte, mit einzubeziehen... thumb|160px|Ein Vater sucht VergeltungGenau zu diesem Zeitpunkt sitzt Arnold Jones im Skara Brae und besäuft sich, während seine Freunde Brooklyn, Kid Kennedy und Ferguson ihm ihr Beileid zum Tod seines Sohnes bekunden. Doch mit jedem vergehenden Augenblick verwandelt Arnolds Trauer sich in Wut, bis er schließlich genug davon hat, seine Verzweiflung zu ersäufen. Entschlossen erklärt er Brookyln und den anderen, dass er die alte Gang ein letztes Mal wieder zusammenrufen möchte, um mit ihrer Hilfe Rache für seinen Sohn zu nehmen. thumb|left|160px|Unerwartete GästeSpäter ruft der Shredder die Turtles, die er auf eine Eliminierungsmission gegen die rivalisierenden Organisationen der New Yorker Unterwelt ausgeschickt hat, zum Rapport zu sich; die Turtles können ihm vermelden, dass sie ihre Objektiven - die Auslöschung der Mafia, der Ghost Boys, der Street Phantoms und der Savate Ninja - erfolgreich ausgeführt haben. Nun, da dem Foot die vollständige Kontrolle über die Stadt sicher ist, will sich der Shredder nun endlich um sein letztes Ziel kümmern, bevor er die Gewalt über New York ergreift: Splinters Hinrichtung. Doch gerade als er mit seinem Katana zum tödlichen Streich ausholt, explodiert plötzlich die Wand dicht neben ihm, und Old Hob und Slash treten durch das Loch; Splinters Gefangennahme war eine Finte, unter deren Deckung die beiden sich in das Hauptquartier des Foots einschleichen konnten, um Splinter so zur Seite zu stehen. thumb|240px|Tod und VerderbenTrotz dieser Störung will Shredder seine Exekution zuende bringen, und er hetzt die Turtles und seine Foot Ninja auf die Eindringlinge. Doch sein zweiter Versuch, Splinter zu töten, wird diesmal von Karai und Alopex verhindert, und dann platzen auch noch die Purple Dragons, angeführt von Arnold, in die Szene hinein und beginnen auf alle Foot-Leute zu schießen, die ihnen vors Visier kommen. Inmitten des nun losgebrochenen Chaoses versuchen Karai und Alopex den Shredder niederzustrecken, doch er kann die beiden Frauen töten, ehe sie nochmal Hand an ihn anlegen können. Hob und Slash versuchen zu Splinter vorzustoßen, doch die Turtles stellen sich ihnen in den Weg. Raphael schleudert Hob seinen Sai in die Brust, und Hob haucht in Slashs Armen sein Leben aus. thumb|left|240px|Ein Kampf der GeisterSplinter nutzt die Gunst der Stunde und verwickelt Kitsune in einen telepathischen Kampf auf der Astralebene, doch Kitsunes eigene psychische Fähigkeiten erweisen sich denen Splinters als weit überlegen. Sie kann Splinters geistige Essenz kritisch verwunden, doch dann erscheint auf einmal der Geist von Tang Shen und lenkt Kitsune für einen kritischen Augenblick ab, damit Splinter ihr den Todesstreich versetzen kann. Ihrer Seele beraubt, bricht Kitsune in der körperlichen Welt tot zusammen; mit ihrem Tod vergeht auch der Zauber, den sie über die Turtles gelegt hat, und diese kommen von einem Augenblick zum anderen wieder zu sich. Noch einmal stürzt der Shredder sich voller Rachegelüste auf seinen alten Feind; doch bevor er zuschlagen kann, wird er von Arnold Jones, dem letzten Überlebenden der Dragons, mit einem von Caseys Schlägern selbst zu Boden befördert. Bevor der Shredder sich wieder aufrappeln kann, erschießt Arnold ihn mit einer Schrotflinte, ehe er selber sterbend zusammenbricht. thumb|160px|Freiheit zu einem bitteren PreisInmitten der Überreste dieses Blutbads sammeln die Turtles sich ein letztes Mal um ihren todwunden Vater, der froh ist, seine Söhne endlich wieder frei zu sehen. Mit seinen letzten Atemzügen stellt er ihnen noch die Frage, was sie nun mit ihrer neugewonnenen Freiheit anfangen werden, bevor er vom Tod dahingerafft wird. Trivia *Im Originalheft befinden sich neben einigen Alternativ-Covern von Nick Pitarra und Zach Howard auch einige dokumentierende Extraseiten zu den Arbeitsschritten, die hinter der Erstellung des Comics gestanden haben, mit dem Titel "Anatomy of a Page" ("Anatomie einer Seite"), ein Kommentar von Bobby Curnow zum Genesis dieser Geschichte, und eine Reading Guide-Übersicht über die ersten 50 Ausgaben der IDW-Serie. Bildergalerie IDW Devia 01 27.jpg IDW Devia 01 28.jpg IDW Devia 01 29.jpg IDW Devia 01 30.jpg IDW Devia 01 31.jpg IDW Devia 01 32.jpg IDW Devia 01 33.jpg IDW Devia 01 34.jpg IDW Devia 01 35.jpg Neudruckversionen *''Deviations'' (TPB, 13. Juli 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Sondergeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Non-Canon